


Always there when I need you most

by Neondiamond



Series: I'll take care of you [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Harry, Protective Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neondiamond/pseuds/Neondiamond
Summary: Being pregnant comes with a lot of aches and pains. Louis is there to help Harry out with each and every one of them.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: I'll take care of you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992631
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Always there when I need you most

6 weeks

Harry shoots out of bed almost as soon as he wakes up, making a run for their ensuite bathroom and dropping to his knees in front of the toilet mere seconds before he starts emptying his stomach into the porcelain bowl. He winces slightly at the soreness in his knees from having done this every morning for the past two weeks.

He's not as bothered by it now as he was the first few times it happened. Louis and Harry had found out a week ago that they would soon be starting a family of their own, their first baby growing in Harry's still flat belly.

He tenses as he feels a warm hand on his lower back, relaxing slightly as he realizes it's his husband Louis. He sighs gratefully as the older man gathers his hair with the other hand, pulling it away from his sweaty face. He closes his eyes and lets out a quiet groan as his body is overcome by another strong wave of nausea and he curls forward, heaving. Louis starts rubbing large circles on his broad back, trying to help the younger man as best he can. 

Harry pukes for a few minutes before it turns to dry heaving, his body having given all it had to give. He takes a deep breath, willing his stomach to stop rolling as he sits back on his haunches. Louis leans down to kiss his sweaty temple, letting go of his hair.

"Think you're done for now?" He asks sympathetically as he wraps his strong arms around Harry's waist, slowly pulling his husband back to rest against his chest. Harry nods slightly, relaxing into Louis arms and allowing himself to close his eyes for a minute.

"What time is it?" He croaks out after a while, letting his head fall back against Louis' shoulder and looking up at him.

"Just past 5 a.m. love." He says as he moves to get off the floor, helping Harry up as well. "Want to go back to bed?"

Harry nods through a yawn, letting Louis lead him back to their bedroom and curling up on his side of their bed. He sighs contentedly when he feels the mattress dip behind him and Louis slings an arm over his slender waist.

"Your baby better let me sleep tomorrow morning Lou." He mumbles as he starts to drift off to sleep again. Louis chuckles quietly as he presses a kiss to the back of Harry's neck. They both know Harry doesn't mind the morning sickness. Sure, it might not be his favourite part, but so early on in his pregnancy and without a bump to show off, it's the only true sign that there's a life growing inside him, and he loves it. 

16 weeks

Louis gives Harry a worried glance as he slips on his Vans, biting his lip worriedly. "Are you sure you'll be alright Haz?" 

Harry waves him off from where he is sprawled out on the couch, looking a bit too pale for Louis' liking. "I'll probably just try to get some more sleep babe, you worry too much."

Louis scoffs at that as he glances at his watch. He has a meeting with his label in 30 minutes and he's pushed it back twice already, so he doesn't have much of a choice but to go this time. He swears under his breath as he grabs his car keys, knowing he'll be late if he doesn't leave soon. 

Although Harry's morning sickness had thankfully eased off at the end of his first trimester, week 14 had brought along a whole new unpleasant pregnancy symptom for Harry: dizziness. It had started two weeks ago when the younger lad blacked out for a few seconds while in the shower, falling to the floor with a loud thud that had scared the life out of Louis. A quick call to their doctor had confirmed it was a normal occurence at this stage of pregnancy, and apart from making sure Harry was hydrated, well-rested and ate properly, there wasn't much they could do to prevent it. 

Some days, the dizziness stayed at bay. On other days tough, it rebelled against him and left the younger lad feeling fuzzy and wobbly for hours on end. Unfortunately, today seemed to be one of those days. Harry had looked almost translucent all morning while Louis was getting ready and the older lad was reluctant to leave him alone while he was feeling this way.

"You'll call if anything happens?" He sighs as Harry nods, one of his hands gently resting on his small bump. "I shouldn't be too long, two hours at most."

Harry is already fighting off sleep as Louis lets himself out of their house.

He comes home two hours later and frowns when he doesn't find Harry on the couch where he had left him earlier. He toes off his shoes and drops his keys in the bowl by the door before heading to the kitchen to grab Harry a water bottle, assuming he went upstairs to rest.

He lets out a surprised yelp when he sees his husband on the floor, sitting against one of the lower cabinets. He's slightly relieved to see that, although he looks even paler and weaker than he did earlier, Harry's gorgeous green eyes are open. He drops to his knees beside the younger man.

"Haz, what happened? Why are you on the kitchen floor babe?" He asks worriedly, brushing a few strands of hair away from Harry's face.

"I wasn't feeling well and I was thirsty so I came in here to get some water, but I passed out before I could." He gives Louis a sheepish smile. "Didn't have the energy to get up and I think I left my phone on the couch."

"Fuck Haz." Louis swears as he gets up to get Harry a bottle of water from the fridge. He frowns as Harry takes small sips from it. He doesn't like the idea of Harry not even having enough energy to stand up by himself. "I think maybe you should go to the doctor's love."

Harry looks like he's about to start protesting, but Louis starts talking again before he can say anything. "Haz, I know your doctor said dizziness was normal, but I don't think waiting on the kitchen floor for your husband to come home because you can't find the energy to get up is. Babe I'm just worried about you. What if you hit your head or something?" He reasons as he helps the younger man off the floor, letting him lean most of his weight on him.

"Alright, ok, let's go." Harry concedes, letting Louis lead him to the front door.

22 weeks

Louis is awoken by Harry's tossing and turning next to him. He opens his eyes and frowns when the glowing red numbers of his alarm clock glare back at him: 2:39 a.m. He rolls over to face his husband and sighs when he sees Harry's face scrunched up in annoyance, a few tears slowly running down his face. He reaches up to wipe them away with his thumb.

"What's wrong darling?" He whispers, not wanting to startle the younger man. 

Harry turns his head to the side to look at Louis. He groans quietly and takes one of Louis's hand to press it to the side of his bump, where Louis can feel the baby's strong kicks.

"Your son is keeping me up again." He mumbles as a fresh set of tears start rolling down his cheeks. 

They had found out they were expecting a boy at Harry's 20 week appointment and Louis had been ecstatic. He would have been happy regardless of what the baby's gender turned out to be, but he was still hoping for a little boy; a son to teach football to and to play rough with. Harry had indulged in his husband's silliness and had smiled fondly as Louis proudly announced to their friends and family they would be having a son. A week ago, the baby had also made his presence known for the first time with a strong kick. Both parents-to-be had been over the moon to finally feel him move, making the whole thing seem much more real now. But it's as if, now that he could do it, the baby would not stop kicking. While Harry found it funny and endearing the first few days and nights, exhaustion was setting in and he was starting to be over it. 

"Oh Haz." Louis coos, scooting closer to his husband to wrap him in a warm hug, Harry's swollen middle starting to get in the way slightly.

Harry curls up against his husband's chest, whining quietly as their son continues to move and kick around in his belly. "I just want to sleep Lou, please." He begs, trying to stop the tears from streaming down his face. 

"I know baby, I know." Louis sighs as one of his hands moves up to play with Harry's curls. He holds the younger man for a few minutes before an idea pops into his head. "Let's get you comfortable darling."

He helps shuffle Harry onto his side, propping a pillow under his hips for support and brings the duvet up to his neck. He presses a tender kiss to Harry's soft lips before inching his way down the bed, stoping when he's face to face with Harry's bump. He places his hands on it over the duvet, rubbing slow loving circles over the swollen skin.

"Hey babe, it's Papa." He whispers, his face inches away from the bump. "Your Daddy says you can hear what we're saying now, says I have to stop swearing when he's around so you don't come out talking like your uncle Niall." He smiles slightly as he hears Harry giggle from the head of the bed. 

"I know you just found out about this new trick and you're eager to let us know you're in there, but maybe stick to daytime yeah?" He pauses for a second, glancing up at Harry, who's eyes are staring to slip shut. "You're making your Daddy miserable babe. He's working really hard to keep you healthy and make you a nice home and he's really tired from it. You kicking around at all hours of the night in there really isn't helping either. Let's make a deal yeah? You let your Daddy sleep at night from now on and I promise when you come out, I'll spoil you rotten. Deal?" 

He smiles as he looks up again, seing Harry sleeping peacefully against his pillow, his mouth hanging open and letting out a few soft snores. He carefully inches his way back up the bed to lay his head on his own pillow, thankful that he was able to help Harry drift off to sleep.

30 weeks

"My feet are killing me." Harry groans as he walks into the house after a day of baby shopping in town with his sister Gemma.

Louis looks up at him from his spot on the couch and winces when he sees how swollen Harry's feet look when the younger lad slips off his shoes. "Come here babe." He says, standing up and patting the couch for Harry to sit down.

The younger lad gingerly lowers himself on the couch, Louis placing a cushion behind his back to make sure he's comfortable. The older man then sits on the other end of the couch, laying Harry's long legs on the middle cushion and resting his painfully swollen feet in his lap. He gives Harry a small smile as he takes off his socks and starts massaging his feet.

"You always take such good care of me Lou. Gonna be the best Papa ever." Harry moans as Louis digs his thumb into a particularly sore spot. 

Louis chuckles lightly. "It's the least I can do babe, you deserve it so much." He smiles when he sees Harry has closed his eyes contentedly and starts massaging up his husband's ankles and calves. "How was your day darling?"

Harry hums as he opens his eyes, resting both of his hands on his now rather sizeable bump. "It was nice, it had been a while since I'd been shopping with Gems. We got lots of cute things for the baby." 

"Good, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself love." Louis says with a fond smile.

38 weeks

Louis wakes up to the smell of sizzling bacon on the morning of his birthday. He takes a minute to stretch and soak in the bed's warmth before getting up and padding downstairs. Harry's standing at the stove, wearing his pyjama bottoms and one of Louis' old jumpers, and is armed with a rubber spatula.

"I told you you didn't have to make me breakfast Haz." Louis scolds his husband, wrapping his arms around his middle from behind and resting his hands on Harry's bump.

"It's tradition Lou, I always make you breakfast on your birthday." He says matter-of-fact as he cracks eggs into a frying pan and gets a mug to make Louis a cup of tea.

"But you're not two weeks away from giving birth every year darling." Louis chuckles and sits down at one of the stools lining the kitchen island.

"I'm almost done anyways." Harry argues as he finishes up making breakfast.

A few minutes later, Louis has a plate full of all of his favourite breakfast foods in front of him, Harry with a matching one beside him. "Thanks Haz, you're the best." He leans over to kiss his husband before tucking in to his delicious breakfast. 

They eat in comfortable silence, as they do most mornings. Once they're done, Harry takes both of their plates to the dishwasher before Louis has the chance to. Louis watches as Harry seems to take careful steps, a protective hand resting on his lower back.

"Everything ok H?" He asks as Harry winces, straightening up after bending down to put their plates on the lower rack. "Is your back bothering you again?"

"I'm alright Lou." He bites his lower lip as he leans forward on the kitchen island. "Anything special you want to do for your birthday?" 

Louis frowns slightly, reaching over to grasp Harry's hand. "What I want is to make sure my very heavily pregnant husband isn't in any pain." He gives Harry a pointed look. "Looks like your back is hurting you, love"

Harry waves him off again. "Nothing I can't handle Lou."

"How about I run you a bath darling? That always seems to help." Louis persists and Harry rolls his eyes at him.

"Lou, it's your birthday, let me take care of you for once." He walks over to Louis and hisses as he bends down to press a kiss to his temple.

Louis gives him a knowing look. "What if we take a bath together then? That sounds nice doesn't it?"

He smiles when Harry finally agrees. And if Harry doesn't protest when the older man starts massaging his tense lower back, then Louis counts it as a win.

41 weeks

Harry goes into labour a full week after his due date. The last few days leaving him uncomfortable and miserable, and more than ready to meet their son.

Louis drives him to the hospital when his contractions start to be more intense and Harry is grateful for how calm and collected his husband is right now. 

For the next 10 hours, Louis massages Harry's back when the poor boy experiences back labour, he lets Harry squeeze the life out of his hand through particularly painful contractions, and he whispers words of praise and encouragement in his husband's ear as the younger man moans in pain.

Louis rejoices with his husband when the doctor comes in and announces that Harry is dilated enough to start pushing. He helps his husband curl up into himself when he's pushing and he makes sure Harry's matted curls stay away from his sweaty face. He reminds his husband how strong and amazing he truly is when the younger man feels defeated at the slow progress he's making. It's all worth it in the end when, after a full hour of pushing, Harry gathers all his strength for one last push and their son slips out into the world, crying loudly.

An hour later, Harry is pressed up against Louis' side in the small hospital bed, sore and exhausted. Their newborn son, Atlas Jay Tomlinson, is sleeping soundly on Louis' chest. As Harry starts to drift off to sleep, he thinks of all the things he had to endure in order for him to be here; it's nothing compared to the intense love he feels for the little infant he met a mere hour ago. Giving one last glance to Louis and Atlas, he knows he would go through all of it again a thousand times over, as long as his husband is there each and every time to lovingly take care of him the way only he knows how.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you tought in the comments :)


End file.
